This institution is a participant in the Gynecologic Oncology Group. Overall goals of the Group and the Study Protocols are described in the Group Chairman's continuation application. Our institution will continue to register all new protocol cancer patients entering the hospital with the Group Operations Office and shall continue to participate in the Group Studies listed in the application. New protocols will be added as they become available.